The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a method and system for a pressure activated cap seal.
In at least some known machinery systems, a seal is positioned between two adjacent components to prevent or restrict airflow between those components. For example, in at least some known engines, a spline seal is positioned between two adjacent segments of a turbine shroud. In another example, “W” or bellow-type seals are positioned between axially-adjacent components, such as a turbine and a nozzle. However, especially in high-temperature environments, these seals have temperature limits and may break down over time. Accordingly, those seals lose sealing capability and must be replaced. Moreover, at least some known seals are high-stress seals, and this stress can exacerbate seal breakdown.